


I Slam Therefore I Am

by ValerieHayne



Series: Colección de traducciones [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Slam Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Louis y Harry son almas creativas, pero no son amigos, no por mucho.Este es el AU de Poetas de Slam Rivales que nadie pidió.





	I Slam Therefore I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Slam Therefore I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079741) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> la canción que Harry canta es _Going, Going, Gone_ de Bob Dylan.

 

—Lo odio.

Liam ni siquiera se molesta en levantar la vista de su tarea de Literatura. —No puedes odiarlo, nunca has hablado con él.

—Odio a Donald Trump y nunca he hablado con él tampoco.

Liam pone los ojos en blanco y resalta algo en su libro de texto. —Sí, pero todos odian a Donald Trump.

Louis hace una mueca ante eso (que Liam, por supuesto, no ve porque está demasiado ocupado siendo un estudiante modelo), pero pasa a su siguiente línea de ataque.

—He escuchado su llamada _poesía_.

—¿Y? —Liam suspira.

— _Y_ créeme, lo odiarías después de oírlo intentar unir un par de palabras en una oración completa también.

—Está bien, antes que nada, voy a todos tus slams. Lo he _escuchado_ hablar. Y, en segundo lugar, Louis, es un poeta de slam. Las oraciones completas, y en general, la gramática correcta, son irrelevantes.

—Sí, bueno, sus poemas son estúpidos.

Louis se da cuenta de que probablemente haya dicho esto un poco demasiado fuerte cuando un silencio cae sobre el área común del campus y todos se vuelven para mirarlo. Oops.

—¡Louis! —Liam susurra frenéticamente, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación en pánico—. ¿Y si hubiera estado aquí y te hubiera escuchado?

Louis se burla. —No es como si haya dicho su nombre.

—No, pero todos en esta sala saben quién _eres_. Y saben que solo hay otra persona en esta escuela de la que posiblemente puedas estar hablando.

Por mucho que Louis odie admitirlo, es verdad. Mientras él ha estado yendo a la poesía slam y mostrando su alma al mundo entero en el escenario (bueno, bueno, tal vez solo para el club de poesía y otros estudiantes y personal al zar que fueron atraídos por el letrero “café Starbucks gratis”), su único rival ha sido Harry Styles.

Ese bastardo. Lo único que le impide a Louis escupir en el piso con disgusto es el hecho de que Liam probablemente se desmayaría de la vergüenza y que su madre lo crio mejor que eso. También su puntería es atroz y probablemente terminaría babeando por su barbilla.

De todos modos, tampoco es que a Harry le guste. Lo hizo muy evidente en el año o más desde que se unió al club de poesía.

Por lo tanto, contrariamente a las protestas de Liam, su intensa aversión mutua es mutua. La mirada en la cara de Harry cada vez que Louis está cerca es toda la evidencia necesaria.

—Lo que sea que Liam —Louis finalmente decide, lanzando una rápida mirada a su teléfono y levantándose rápidamente cuando ve la hora.

—Mierda, tengo clase. ¡Te veré en casa! —Louis balancea su mochila sobre su hombro y casi golpea a la chica que camina junto a su mesa en su prisa por irse.

—¡Ten cuidado, Lou! —Es lo último que escucha de Liam antes de salir de la habitación.

Louis pone los ojos en blanco por la típica maternidad de Liam mientras corre por el pasillo, su mochila sobrecargada se balancea de lado a lado y golpea incómodamente contra sus riñones con cada paso.

Se siente como Usain Bolt en su camino hacia la victoria olímpica mientras da la vuelta en la última curva. Su clase está a solo un par de metros de distancia, definitivamente será capaz de deslizarse en su asiento antes de que el profesor cierre la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

La única advertencia que recibe del inminente choque es la nube de cabello castaño rizado que de repente ingresa a su campo de visión y se acerca a un ritmo alarmante.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está tendido en el suelo y la bota de tacón de alguien más está hurgando en su culo.

—Ummmm —Louis oye desde el suelo junto a él, y su estómago se cae. Él reconoce esa voz monótona y morbosa. Ha escuchado suficientes poemas terribles recitados con ella a lo largo de los años.

Harry Jodido Styles.

Ese bastardo.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí, señores? —Y oh, fantástico, el profesor de Louis fue testigo de la colisión de primera mano.

Louis mira a Harry antes de volverse hacia su profesor.

—No, señor. _Algunos de nosotros_ todavía estamos en la etapa de “aprender a caminar” del desarrollo infantil, eso es todo.

Louis se pone de pie, palmea la parte posterior de los pantalones (porque, por supuesto, las botas de diseñador obscenamente caras de Harry le dejaron una huella de polvo en el culo), e ignora el grito indignado de Harry mientras camina dentro del salón de clases.

Se sienta en el único asiento abierto (justo al lado de la puerta, porque claro, _es uno de esos días_ ) y tiene una última visión de Harry mirándolo intensamente, su cabello largo y rizado un desastre, sus cejas tensas mientras él frunce el ceño.

El profesor cierra la puerta y cualquier conexión extraña que haya existido brevemente entre los dos se corta.

Louis saca su computadora portátil, reza para que no se rompa durante el otoño y se obliga a concentrarse en la conferencia.

 

* * *

 

Louis acaba de colapsar de cara en el sofá cuando oye el portazo de la puerta principal y la voz preocupada de Liam en algún lugar por encima de él.

—Whoa, ¿qué diablos te pasó?

—Deberías ver al otro tipo —Louis murmura mientras entierra su cara en la almohada más cercana.

—Lou —dice Liam, y Louis sabe que tiene que responderle realmente porque Liam usó su "voz de padre preocupado" que le recuerda tanto a Louis a su madre que prácticamente le obliga a dar una respuesta.

—Tuve un accidente —comienza y al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Liam, rápidamente reformula.

—No con un auto o mi patineta ni nada de eso. Me estrellé contra alguien en el pasillo en el camino a la clase.

La expresión de preocupación de Liam rápidamente se convierte en diversión y Louis no le gusta, ni un poco.

—¡Oye! No te rías de mí, parecías estar a punto de llamar a una ambulancia hace 15 segundos.

Liam se ve apropiadamente regañado y borra la sonrisa de su rostro. Se arrodilla al lado del sofá y observa más de cerca el hematoma en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis justo encima de su trasero.

—Esa es una forma tan extraña para un hematoma —dice, hurgando con los dedos fríos.

—Sí, bueno —Louis comienza a rodar sobre su costado para que su magullada espalda esté escondida de las manos de Liam—. Eso es lo que suele ocurrir cuando chocas con un imbécil en botas de tacón.

Liam debe ser capaz de sentir que hay más en la historia. Le da a Louis una mirada larga.

—Fue la bota de Harry.

Ahora Liam solo parece confundido.

—¿Alguien te pateó en el riñón con las botas de Harry Styles?

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. —Harry estaba usando las botas. Obviamente. Mantente despierto, Liam.

Liam se ve alarmado ahora. —¿Él está bien?

—La estúpida bota de tacón de Harry Styles podría haber roto mis órganos internos y causado un daño permanente y ¿estás preguntando si _él_ está bien?

Liam solo lo mira.

Louis le devuelve la mirada, pero finalmente cede.

—Estoy seguro de que está bien. Tenía todo ese pelo para amortiguar su caída.

—Louis.

—Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que solo le dije algo malo.

Liam parece que está haciendo su mejor metafórica y literal para morderse la lengua.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Louis, molesto ahora.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué dejas que te afecte así. Nunca te he visto molestar tanto a alguien —dice Liam finalmente.

—Él se lo merece. Confía en mí —responde Louis.

 

* * *

 

Las manos de Louis tiemblan un poco mientras lee su poema. Él está bastante seguro de que lo recordará todo, pero siempre hay esa pequeña duda que le dice que tropezará con sus palabras o, Dios no lo quiera, se olvidará de lo que está diciendo en medio de una oración particularmente apasionada.

Su poema de hoy trata sobre un tema increíblemente cercano a su corazón. Como el primer hijo nacido (y durante mucho tiempo) de una madre soltera, siempre ha tenido problemas para encontrar una manera de expresar su amor y aprecio por las dificultades que su madre de 19 años tuvo que soportar mientras criaba a un bebé con un poco más del salario mínimo.

Él casi ha hecho las paces con el hecho de que su padre biológico (o donador de esperma, como suele llamarlo) se había largado cuando Louis tenía apenas una semana, pero nunca ha sido un tema del que se haya sentido cómodo hablando. De todos sus amigos en la escuela, Liam es el único que sabe que Mark Tomlinson no es su padre biológico (no es que importe ahora, considerando que él también está fuera de la escena).

El poema de Louis hoy trata de sacrificio, y amor, y la lucha por sobrevivir. Se trata de su madre. Sobre sus recuerdos de haber crecido antes de que su madre se volviera a casar, cuando solo estaban los dos contra el mundo.

Nunca se permitió ser tan vulnerable ante una audiencia, pero Louis sabe que esto es algo que tiene que hacer. Está listo para enfrentar finalmente a su único demonio y vencerlo frente a todos.

Pero primero, tiene que sentarse a través de cualquier juguete pretencioso y florido que Harry planee decir hoy.

Harry no es un mal poeta, per se, pero Louis no lo entiende. Por lo que él puede decir, Harry Styles es tan privilegiado como puede ser: encantadora familia blanca de clase media alta, padrastro adinerado, atractivo (objetivamente, de todos modos, Louis se niega a ver a Harry como un demonio que lee poesía con la intención de destruir su bienestar mental), y rodeado constantemente por un grupo de amigos bien educados, compañeros de clase media alta que se parecen al tipo de personas que verías reírse de la ensalada en una foto de archivo.

Harry y Niall intercambian un puñetazo antes de que Harry se dirija al escenario.

Fiel a su forma, el poema de Harry trata sobre la belleza de la luz solar y cómo la naturaleza es la única y verdadera forma de escapar en un mundo lleno de violencia e ira. Suena como un infomercial para el turismo rural, como que Harry va a empezar a repartir panfletos con información sobre los montes Cotswolds al final de su recitación.

Pero lo que sea. Harry puede recitar cualquier poesía pretenciosa que quiera. Siempre que salga pronto del escenario para que Louis pueda tomar su turno.

Pero Harry realmente no sale del escenario cuando termina. No, él hace algo mucho peor. Comienza a _cantar_.

Y no solo cualquier canción. No, comienza a cantar las palabras de una canción de Bob Dylan al estilo acapella: 

 

_La abuela dijo, “chico, ve y sigue a tu corazón_

_y al final vas a estar bien._

_El oro no siempre reluce,_

_nunca te separes de tu verdadero amor”._

Cuando termina, hay un momento de total y completo silencio, el público completamente embelesado por la voz de Harry (que, sin duda, es bastante sorprendente).

—Perdónenme por ser auto-indulgente —Harry comienza a explicar (con su voz normal esta vez)—, pero esa canción siempre significó mucho para mí y se sintió como la nota final perfecta para esa pieza en particular.

Hace una pausa, sonriendo mientras la gente estalla en un puñado de aplausos. —Además, Bob Dylan siempre ha sido una inspiración para mí y se sentía como una manera apropiada de honrar su reciente premio Nobel de la Paz.

Una fuerte ronda de chasquidos estalla después de que él dice esto, y reaccionan como si Harry acabara de resolver el hambre de todo el mundo o la paz mundial, por Dios.

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y murmura, —Esto no es jodidamente karaoke —en voz baja.

Liam le da un codazo. —Cállate. Fue diferente.

Louis resopla, pero lo hace, y decide revisar su poema de nuevo rápidamente antes de que sea su turno de subir. O ese es su plan, de todos modos, hasta que levanta la mirada y ve al amigo irlandés de Harry mirándolo y acechándole desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Él se detiene justo en frente de Louis. —¿Tienes un problema con Harry, amigo? —pregunta, su voz sonando casi agradable en la superficie, pero Louis puede escuchar la amenaza debajo.

Liam se tensa al lado de Louis.

—No, solo espero que él termine su tributo a Bob Dylan para poder ir yo —dice Louis con una sonrisa.

Niall abre la boca para decir algo más, y Louis ya puede decir que no va a ser muy agradable, pero una gran mano cubierta por un anillo aparece en su hombro desde atrás cuando Harry entra.

—Niall, gracias por el apoyo, pero te agradecería que lo dejaras en paz.

Niall lo mira con indignación. —Estaba siendo un asno.

—Niall, para. Por favor —el tono de Harry es tranquilo, pero Niall asiente al instante. Le lanza a Louis una última mirada sucia antes de irse.

—Lo siento por eso —dice Harry, sus ojos se encuentran con Louis. Él solo se encoge de hombros.

Harry le da otra mirada larga antes de unirse a Niall al otro lado de la habitación.

Liam empuja a Louis. —Sigues tú.

Las manos de Louis comienzan a temblar de nuevo. Se siente como Eminem en Lose Yourself (afortunadamente, sin todo el vómito en su parte de su suéter (bastante elegante)).

Avanza hasta el escenario con la mayor confianza posible y toma su lugar frente al micrófono. Liam le lanza una sonrisa alentadora y Louis respira profundamente antes de lanzarse a su poema.

En el momento en que realmente acelera, puede sentir que sus ojos brotan cuando es golpeado por ola tras ola de emoción. Sabía que el mero acto de escribir el poema sería catártico, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo poderoso que podía ser _representarlo_ para el público.

Y luego oye risitas. Su concentración se rompe por una fracción de segundo, pero lo suficiente como para que note que Harry pone los ojos en blanco y le susurra algo a Niall cuando los dos comienzan a reírse.

Louis literalmente está hablando de lo difícil que fue crecer sin un padre y Harry Styles tiene la audacia de reírse de él.

No es que sea la primera vez. No, la intensa aversión de Louis a Harry tiene un precedente. Y tanto como Liam (y todos los demás conscientes de su rivalidad) deben pensar que proviene de un lugar de celos, en realidad no es así.

La primera vez que Louis había visto a Harry Styles, su primer pensamiento había sido, _wow que ser humano tan atractivo_ seguido de cerca por, _¿eso es una blusa transparente?_

El punto es que había sido curioso y encantado y quería saber más sobre él. Había prometido que iría a hablar con él después de que todos los poemas se hubieran realizado durante la parte social del slam, cuando todos hubieran bebido sus shots de espresso y se unieran por su odio mutuo al capitalismo/patriarcado/cualquiera que fuera el tema de justicia social del día.

Le había dado un puñetazo a Liam, y cuando había girado para subir al escenario, había hecho contacto visual con Harry (que ya lo estaba mirando). Louis le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se sintió complacido al ver el leve rubor que pintó las mejillas de Harry en respuesta.

En el escenario, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado rápidamente. Louis había decidido debutar una nueva pieza (sobre lo absurdo de la sociedad esperando que supieras lo que quieres hacer con el resto de tu vida antes de que puedas beber legalmente) y estaba llegando a la cima de su poema cuando notó que Harry se reía. Tenía sus manos sobre su rostro como si eso de alguna manera ocultara el hecho de que él _se estaba riendo del poema de Louis._

Louis había vacilado por un momento, esperando con desesperado estar malinterpretando la situación, que Harry tenía algún tipo de condición que resultara en una risa espontánea e incontrolable, pero Harry eligió ese momento para encontrarse con sus ojos, y la mirada avergonzada en su rostro al ser atrapado fue suficiente para que Louis supiera que él sabía _exactamente_ lo que había hecho. Ahí iba que Louis fuera a hablar con él después.

Louis de alguna manera había logrado terminar su poema, pero había estado en piloto automático. Que él supiera, nadie más había notado el intercambio (ni siquiera Liam) y Louis había querido mantenerlo así.

Él está avergonzado, es la cosa, incluso todos estos meses después. Y pensó que lo había superado, pero las lágrimas que ya se habían estado formando en sus ojos debido a lo fuertemente que había sido afectado por las palabras de su poema se transformaron rápidamente en lágrimas de vergüenza al ver a Harry y Niall reírse sí mismos. Por una vez, no quiere que Harry lo vea mirándolo; él está orgulloso y está avergonzado y Harry no merece ver cuánto ha afectado su crueldad casual a Louis.

Se las arregla para terminar el verso, su cara caliente bajo las luces del escenario mientras hace su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, pero al segundo que lo hace se sale del escenario, ignorando por completo los confusos aplausos que lo siguen fuera de la habitación.

Él necesita huir. Siente, en lugar de ver, a Liam empujando a través de la multitud detrás de él, pero no puede tratar con nadie en este momento, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo. Solo corre más rápido.

 

* * *

 

Está en el medio del patio. Hay algo reconfortante en el aire fresco de la noche en su rostro y el olor de la hierba recién cortada y cierra los ojos, respirando hondo e impulsando su acelerado corazón a reducir la velocidad.

Todo lo que siempre ha querido es un lugar seguro para leer su poesía y expresarse, y Harry lo ha arruinado. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora?

Una parte salvaje de su cerebro considera trasladarse a otra universidad, pero incluso en medio de una sesión de autocompasión, Louis se dio cuenta de que era un poco excesivo.

Se limpia los ojos, tratando de recomponerse para poder mirar al resto del mundo con la cabeza en alto (al menos hasta que llega a su dormitorio, luego todas las apuestas se apagan) cuando escucha el sonido de una rama rompiéndose detrás de él y gira para ver a la última persona que quiere encontrar cuando está en medio de una crisis.

—Uhm —dice Harry, la incomodidad en su voz amplificada por el completo y absoluto silencio del patio vacío.

—¿Qué, vienes a reírte un poco más? Me alegro de que mi estado emocional en rápido declive pueda proporcionar tanto entretenimiento.

Harry palidece. —No, Louis… —se detiene. Louis se da cuenta con sorpresa que es la primera vez que Harry dice su nombre—. Lo siento —finalmente termina. Louis no dice nada. Ambos saben que no es suficiente—. No me estaba riendo de _ti_ , realmente.

Louis se burla. —¿De verdad? ¿Vas con la excusa de "me estaba riendo _contigo_ "?

Harry se queda boquiabierto. —No, en serio, lo que hice fue grosero y verdaderamente terriblemente oportuno, pero Niall y yo nos reíamos de Ben.

Un ruido como un disco rayado se dispara en la cabeza de Louis.

—¿Qué?

Harry suspira. —Hay un tipo, Ben Winston. Fue a la escuela secundaria conmigo y con Niall. Es un imbécil que solo acude a estos eventos para follar conlas chicas de primer año. Él piensa que ir a poesía slam y grupos de apreciación del arte clásico lo harán parecer culto o lo que sea.

Harry rueda los ojos.

—De todos modos, él acaba de pasar como 15 minutos hablando con esta chica, realmente metiéndose en ella y poniéndole un brazo alrededor de su hombro, cuando ella simplemente lo corta a mitad de la oración, lo empuja y se va corriendo.

Louis solo mira a Harry.

—Así que en vez de, no sé, _escuchar_ a la persona en el escenario mostrar su alma a la audiencia a través de su poesía —comienza Louis, aun procesando—, estabas viendo a un tipo coquetear con una chica al otro lado de la habitación y luego reír cuando lo rechazaron.

Harry se pone rojo. —Quiero decir, suena mal cuando lo pones así.

Louis no lo dignifica con una respuesta. En cambio, se da vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Louis, por favor! —la voz de Harry es suplicante, y hay una desesperación en ella, una clase de vulnerabilidad que Louis nunca escuchó venir de él antes.

Él espera.

—Debería haberte estado prestando atención. Niall y yo estábamos siendo idiotas. Imbéciles de primera clase. Pero te lo prometo, nunca me reiría de tu poesía, especialmente mientras estás en el escenario. Sé cuánto coraje se necesita para llegar allí.

Louis podría morderse la lengua y aceptar esta disculpa o podría decir lo que realmente está pensando y potencialmente empeorar las cosas. Naturalmente él elige la opción B.

—Bueno, eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? —pegunta.

Harry le da una mirada en blanco.

—Esta no es la primera vez que te ríes mientras estoy en el escenario.

—Yo no-

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que empezaste venir al slam?

Harry asiente, confundido.

—¿Recuerdas algo sobre el poema que leí esa primera noche?

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—También te reíste. Y realmente arruinó mi confianza esa noche y me afectó durante semanas después. No podía esperar para salir del escenario.

Harry abre la boca para comenzar a disculparse nuevamente y Louis lo interrumpe.

—No me importa si no fue intencional. No me importa si Ronald McDonald estaba haciendo un striptease detrás de mí en el escenario. Me hiciste sentir ridículo, y como si lo que dije no tuvo sentido, y durante casi un jodido año pensé que te estabas burlando de mí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo horrible que se siente? ¿Qué lo que amas, _lo único que te hace sentir que tienes voz_ , lo pongan en tu contra y se convierta en una broma?

Harry se ve horrorizado.

—La ignorancia no es una excusa. Lo que hiciste fue una mierda.

—Lo siento mucho, lo siento —los ojos de Harry están muy abiertos y ahora parece el que está al borde de las lágrimas.

—Es posible que desees pensar en las consecuencias de su comportamiento la próxima vez que sientas la tentación de comenzar a reírte mientras alguien intenta lidiar con su dolor a través de la poesía. Sólo una sugerencia.

Louis está casi en la puerta que conduce al edificio cuando Harry habla.

—No tenía idea de por qué me odiabas. No sabía por qué me mirabas así, por qué actuabas como si no fuera nada. Nunca me sentí aceptado por ti ni por nadie más en este grupo. Ya sabes cómo es, Louis. Ellos te siguen.

Hay un largo momento de silencio antes de que Harry diga algo más.

—Fui intimidado en la escuela secundaria. Como, realmente mucho. No podía esperar para graduarme y alejarme lo más posible de mi ciudad natal. Solo quería un nuevo comienzo y la universidad se sentía como la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente ser yo mismo.

Louis vio cómo Harry se viste, lo guay que son sus amigos, y no puede poner dos y dos juntos. Él nunca hubiera adivinado que Harry Styles fue intimidado.

Se da vuelta para mirar a Harry.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque de eso se trata mi poesía. Todo ello. Y si alguien se riera en medio de mí tratando de resolver mis propios sentimientos, estaría devastado —él hace una pausa—. Te hiciste vulnerable y compartiste una parte de ti con todos nosotros. Eso toma muchas agallas y no está bien que te haga sentir juzgado por eso. Así que te estoy diciendo algo que nadie aquí sabe, excepto por Niall. Y Ben, supongo. Después de todo, fue responsable de una gran parte de la intimidación.

Y de repente, hace clic.

—Verlo a él ser rechazado así debe haberse sentido como ver el karma desplegarse frente a ti —dice Louis.

Harry asiente, sus mejillas sonrojadas. —Pasó 4 años arruinando mi vida. Espero que entiendas por qué actué de la manera en que lo hice. Estoy realmente avergonzado. Nunca quise que alguien más se sintiera de la manera en que yo lo hice.

Se ve realmente molesto y miserable y Louis se da cuenta con un comienzo de que ya lo ha perdonado. Se siente… liviano… como si hubiera dejado un equipaje que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo había estado cargando por tanto tiempo.

—Está bien, Harry —dice, y Harry mira con asombro a los ojos porque es la primera vez que Louis también dice su nombre.

—Yo um… —Harry comienza a decir antes de ruborizarse violentamente y encerrarse.

Y ahora Louis necesita saber qué lo tiene sonrojado como un niño cuyos padres acaban de encontrar su escondite de porno.

—¿Tú qué? —pPregunta, su voz haciendo esa burla que siempre hace cuando está coqueteando. Y oh, mierda, Louis se da cuenta de que su atracción por Harry todavía está viva después de un año enterrado bajo un odio hirviente.

De alguna manera, Harry se pone aún más rojo. —Está bien, ahora _no_ puedes reírte de mí.

Louis le da una pequeña sonrisa de aliento.

—Yo, um, como que _tengouncrushcontigoysiemoremepreguntéporquémeodiabasporquemegustasmucho_ —espetó Harry.

Ahora es el turno de Louis para sonrojarse un poco. —La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras adorable y no podía esperar para hablar contigo —admite Louis—. Pero entonces, ya sabes, toda la risa mató el ambiente —a pesar del reproche implícito en sus palabras, el tono de Louis es ligero y provocador.

—Louis Tomlinson, ¿estás diciendo que te sentiste atraído por mí? —pregunta Harry, su cara brillante como una remolacha y sus ojos llenos de alegría.

—Siento —él corrige—. Me siento atraído por ti.

Pasan un largo momento mirándose el uno al otro como si apenas pudieran creer lo que está pasando antes de lanzarse el uno hacia el otro, encontrarse en algún lugar en el medio del patio y finalmente ceder a la atracción que ha estado allí todo el tiempo.

Acaban de empezar a calentarse cuando Louis oye que la puerta detrás de ellos se abre de golpe seguido rápidamente por el cacareo irlandés de Niall y el de Liam, “¡OH MI DIOS LOUIS!”

Louis y Harry se separan, miran a sus amigos, y luego se miran el uno al otro antes de estallar en carcajadas juntos.

Del buen tipo de risa, esta vez.

 

**Author's Note:**

> grítenme en [tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com), si lo desean.


End file.
